bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fraxn Black
Biography Appearance and Tools *Voice: A smoker's alto *A slogan brands across her chest on a T-shirt, one of the hundreds she wears before they eventually burst into flame. Fraxn is masculine in her appearance from decades at the anvil and of average height for a toa of fire. Her chest and face grabs a second look from those not expecting a coarse-worded toa of fire in a greasy undershirt to be a woman. The orange glow of the fire-spitters fills her eyes, and her armor is a sturdy mix of orange and red. She moves about lightly on the front half of her feet, a boxer by nature. Her upper body is flexible and always happy to oblige a devastating blow, powered from her hips and shoulders in a snapping twist of her body. Bending over an anvil punching metal into shape has caused Fraxn’s shoulders to roll slightly forwards with her head. *Her red mask of telekinesis has the general shape of the Great Pakari, but it’s nose-plate and top reminisce a Great Kakama. Fraxn has welded small chains to hang crafted metal skulls into the sides of her kanohi, which jangle against her mask as she walks. *Duffel Bag; the massive, ugly cloth cylinder coated in a popper’s pension of pockets and anti-motivational buttons, unzips to reveal an endless supply of T-shirts. Hammers, tongs, and other traveling forge tools also grace the interior. Food stains and grease mark the shoulder strap, which has a red carabiner to keep her magma knuckles off her fists. *Magma Knuckles; Copper in color, these galvanized, brass-knuckle Toa-Tools can withstand a drop into Mangai Volcano. A wave pattern adorns the punching surface, allowing for maximum pain. Abilities and Traits *Fraxn is bitter and prone to violent bursts of rage, devastated by the loss of Anja and the failure of Drop Kick. Her one true grab for glory as a drummer having ended, Fraxn became a dabbler who dropped each new enterprise before it bore fruit. She hides in her work as a blacksmith, producing tools and jewelry with her exemplary elemental prowess. On days she isn’t working in the adjacent forge, Fraxn lounges on the couch in her home, using her kanohi to fetch objects she needs while chewing the excess leaves from her bonsai plants. She has a pessimistic outlook on life, not caring who wins or who loses so long as she’s left alone. As far as she’s concerned, there are only two kinds of people in life: those she’s punched for being fools, and those she still needs too. *When Fraxn begins to fight her elemental powers are not fully tapped. Instead, as her power grows throughout the battle flames will sprout from her body and turn from orange and red to brilliant azure as she reaches the pinnacle of her elemental dexterity. She is a master of flame, using her element to the fullest capabilities. Her Toa-tools channel the flames into a smaller area, allowing her to melt or punch through almost any substance. Fraxn has the fighting style of a mixed boxer. When a sharp edge is needed, Fraxn uses a simple katar, carried in her duffel bag when traveling. As an adept of fire, Fraxn has control over her element to a degree most toa cannot match. Her toa tools, a pair of magma knuckles, act as a conduit for selective channeling of her powers into a burning punch that melts through most material. Along with her flames, Fraxn wields the power of telekinesis with an extraordinary level: she makes sandwiches in the kitchen while lounging on her couch. *Pessimistic. As far as she’s concerned, there are only two kinds of people in life: those she’s punched for being fools, and those she still needs too. Relationships Friends and Allies *Draeverian Joskiir : An ex-band mate back in the day before DJ lost his sight. Fraxn smelted the protosteel used in Rivet's new tuning-blade. *Ussalry : Any member of the Ussalry is treated with two parts annoyance to one part civility. Those offering Fraxn a drink get the extra one part honesty. Enemies *"Yep, I'm looking at you." Trivia *Fraxn Black is actually a restructured character from 2010, back when Kughii had first started out. In the opening sequences of a character named Fraashion, the shapeshifting toa of water took the guise and element of an ex-teammate. When 2013 rolled around Kughii felt like brushing the dust off Fraashion and creating the rude and bored blacksmith Fraxn Black. (Which also did away with all the various tropes attached to the original character.) Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa Category:Ussalry Category:Blacksmith Category:Characters